Twenty Hours
by Naomi S. Goldson
Summary: "You know," Charlie said in mock seriousness, "my doctor asked me if anyone in our family suffered from insanity. I replied no, that we all seemed to enjoy it." Written for the Funny Little Lines Challenge. Read and Review!


Twenty hours, thirty six minutes, and eighteen seconds. That was all the time Ginny had left until her bachelorette-hood would be taken from her forever. Twenty hours, thirty six minutes, and ten seconds. Ginny only had that long to calm down, sleep, and then get dressed for the biggest day in her life. She wasn't sure she'd make it. Twenty hours, thirty six minutes, and two seconds. That was how long until Ginny got married.

Since she had awoken, her mother had been pestering her non-stop. She had run off to the bathroom for refuge after several hours, but even that hadn't stopped Molly's attacks. And so Ginny had run out the door the moment Molly looked away, hurrying to get away. She had run through the hills surrounding the Burrow until she arrived at the side of the small, glassy lake. She collapsed beneath a tree, letting out a relieved sigh at the quiet and solitude. But, as most good things, it didn't last long.

"Hey, Ginny?"

"What do you want now?" Ginny groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Don't you realize I'm stressed enough by myself without you harping on me all day, mum? I just want to relax today - please!"

"Then by all means, do so," chuckled the person, sitting beside her. Ginny looked up and realized she had been speaking to Charlie rather than her mother. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"Sorry," she said. "I thought you were mum, coming out to get me and drag me back to the house to work."

"I gathered as much," he said. "I was sent to drag you back, actually, but I think she can handle things without you. She'll probably be better off, seeing as you're being a bit of an unhappy worker and probably holding her back."

"Whatever," Ginny grumbled.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Charlie asked. Ginny glanced at him, trying to see if he was teasing or being serious. Seeing no trace of maliciousness in his gaze, she replied,

"I have no idea." She bit her lip, and then continued, "Don't get me wrong – I love Harry and I know he's the guy I want to marry. But I'm only nineteen, you know? Sure, we've been dating for a long time and such, but… I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. And I hate being scared." There was a moment of silence, and then Charlie wrapped his arms around his little sister and gave her a reassuring hug.

"It'll be alright, Gin," he said.

"I… am I doing the right thing, Charlie?" she asked timidly.

"I think that you're doing the best thing for you, yes," he replied. "For me, marrying Harry would be pretty stupid. But, you know, I think you two will be disgustingly perfect for one another." Ginny laughed lightly and hit him lightly on the chest.

"You're completely insane, you know that?" she said, grinning at him.

"You know," Charlie said in mock seriousness, "my doctor asked me if anyone in our family suffered from insanity. I replied no, that we all seemed to enjoy it."

"I wonder what prompted him to say that," Ginny said sarcastically, though she was clearly holding back a laugh.

"I don't know, I guess normal people don't find joy in turning children into canaries, saving the world, planning two weddings at once, having seven kids, fighting dragons, studying rubber ducks –"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Ginny said, laughing loudly. "I suppose we may be a bit crazy. But if we weren't, we wouldn't be Weasleys, would we?"

"You are absolutely correct," Charlie said, grinning at her. Both began laughing, and then faded into a comfortable silence. Ginny gazed out over the lake, her nerves quelled somewhat by her elder brother. About fifteen minutes later, Charlie stood, glancing at his sister with a smile.

"You have a party to be heading off to," he reminded her, "and, seeing as you're the guest of honor, I think you shouldn't be late." Ginny got up as well, somewhat reluctantly.

"But then I have to face mum," she said, pouting.

"Or you could apparate to your room, get ready, then walk out past her to say goodbye and leave her forever in confusion as to where you've been for the past couple hours," Charlie suggested with a mischievous grin.

"You are a genius, Charlie," Ginny said, beaming. "Love you! Oh, and make sure Harry doesn't do anything too stupid tonight." She winked, then apparated away. Charlie chuckled and then began to walk back to the Burrow, taking his time and enjoying the warm summer evening. Things were returning to normal, albeit slowly, and for that, Charlie was grateful.

"It won't be long," he murmured, watching Ginny's window light up and her shadow hurrying back and forth. He laughed quietly. "No long at all."

Only twenty hours, two minutes and sixteen seconds.

**A/N: Written for the Funny Little Lines Challenge… I rather enjoyed writing this, especially because I love Charlie. While I know my own thoughts on the story, however, I don't know anything about you folks and what you think. And that, my friends, is why there is a reviewing option! I would simple adore it if you took the time to give me some feedback on my writing!**

**Oh… This has been disclaimed.. I don't own it. And yes, disclaimed is a word, despite its misleading-ness (that is a word too… in my mind).**

**-Naomi**


End file.
